TELEPORTIGN COOKIES
by Blabbercat
Summary: Me: read this! its funny! Someone: says who? Me: Says the pencil monkeys!
1. Chapter 1

**OK I GOT THIS IDEA WHILE I WAS IN THE SHOWER (IKR? PERFECT PLACE TO COME UP WITH A STORY)**

**ANYWAY, I CAME UP WITHT HIS AND I THOUGHT IT ALL THROUGH AND I LAUGHED AT THE IDEA! **

**ANYWAY, HERE YOU HAVE IT, TELEPORTING COOKIES! **

**YOU KNOW... I SHOULDN'T TAKE A SHOWER AFTER READING FANFICTION, ESPECIALLY WHEN I'M HUNGRY.**

**P.S. PUCK AND SABRINA ARE 15 SO YOU KNOW EVERYONE ELSE'S AGE IF YOU DON'T YOU SHOULD BE ABLE TO FIGURE IT OUT.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Daphne was sitting on the floor next to the coffee table playing monopoly with Red. She had recently took almost all of Red's money when she landed on her park place which had hotels. Red then suddenly landed on another one of Daphne's death traps, and Red started thinking on how to come out alive as possible when Granny Relda came in carrying a bag of groceries and another much smaller bag that said 'The Everafter Shop'.<p>

"Hello _lieblings_ would you like to learn how to bake some very special cookies?"

Both girls' eyes widened as big as dinner plates and they both nodded excitedly. Granny Relda looked around looking for something. "Where is Sabrina?"

"In the shower." Replied both girls at once as they both worked together at putting away the game. **(crap I lost the game)**

Granny Relda looked confused. "But I thought she took a shower before I left." Red spoke out. "Puck to her with a glop grenade." She mouthed the word 'oh' and shook her head. "Well... that explains it." She sighed. "I guess I'll show her how to bake teleporting cookies some other time." She clapped her hands together. "Well girls lets get to work!"

For about 2 hours Granny Relda and the girls mixed and shaped and baked the cookies. Soon the cookies were on a plate and their scent was moving all through out the house. Granny Relda searched for her 'Speacial Cookie' Jar so they were safe.

Sabrina was still in the shower, and they could hear her grumbling about killing Puck, and many other unpleasant things.

Granny Relda was still searching for the cookie jar when Puck came downstairs. He grabbed a cookie before the girls noticed, and just before he took a big bite of the cookie he asked "Is Grimm still in the shower?"

Both Girls looked at him and screamed "Nooo! Puck!" Granny Relda also saw and she joined the girls but he was already gone. They both winced wondering how bad this was going to be.

...

* * *

><p>Sabrina was in the shower, trying to clense herself of a peanut butter and rotten Jelly fish stew leftovers from a glop grenade that none other than Puck Threw at her. She'd been in for about two hours when she smelled a warm scent of cookies. Within the two hours, she'd managed to get herself clean, and now she stayed and enjoyed the water running through her body.<p>

She turned around to shut off the water when she found herself on the tub floor underneath something. She shoved it off of her to find it was Puck with a half eaten now soggy cookie. It didn't take Puck long to figure out where he was, and it didn't take much longer for them both to scream at the top of their lungs.

Puck tore down the shower curtain as Sabrina scrambled out of the tub fumbling for her towel, and Puck open the door, with his eyes closed, and flew across the hall to the door of his room, opened it and flew it, slamming it shut and Sabrina ran carrying the towel not even caring if it was covering her or not, and entered her room.

...

* * *

><p>Granny Relda, Daphne and Red all ran upstairs to the screams to see a soaking wet Puck Flying to his room with his eyes tightly shut, and Sabrina running to her room carrying a towel. The shower was still running as the trio stood there staring at the soaking wet hallway.<p>

"Well that went well." Said Red as Daphne bursted into a fit of uncontrollable giggles. All Granny Relda could do was shake her head saying "Oh _lieblings"_

_...  
><em>

* * *

><p>Sabrina hurried and got dressed, then she grabbed all of her blankets and pillows and shoved them and herself into her closet. She wrapped herself in her bedding and sat there, fully covered, she didn't want to be anywhere else right then, she wished to stay hidden because she was too embarassed that it couldn't even be described by words.<p>

...

* * *

><p><em>I'm never ever easting cookies again!<em> he declared to himself as he tried to forget the recent incident. He was embarrassed and he didn't even know how upset, mad, or embarrassed Sa-Grimm was either.

He snuck downstairs and went outside into the night. I wanted to Fly around to get his mind off things. As he was about to fly off, he saw Sabrina's bedroom light on. He figured he should talk to her, considering it was his fault for eating the stupid cookie.

He flew to he window and gently opened it and climbed in. He noticed all the bedding was gone, so he knew she must be in the closet. He walked over to the closet door quietly and knocked on it lightly. "Grimm, you in there?"

...

* * *

><p>Sabrina was asleep in her closet when she heard her window open. She sat inside, wondering if it were a burglar, but she heard a knock on the closet followed by Puck's voice.<p>

"Grimm, you in there?" She heard him sigh. "Listen I'm sorry about what happened... I didn't mean for it to happen at all, i just grabbed a cookie and ate it. You should believe me, considering how many times do i apologize to _anyone ever_?"

* * *

><p><strong>LOL SORRY FOR THE CLIFFY ON THE FIRST CHAPTER BUT I GOT TO KEEP PEOPLE READING! I WILL WRITE THE NEXT CHAPTER ONCE I GET AT LEAST TEN REVIEWS! SHOULD I WRITE MORE OF THIS STORY OF HAVE IT THIS CHAPTER ONLY.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

_**Here is your new chapter! i hope you like it!**_

* * *

><p>Sabrina Sighed, she had no idea what to say, it wasn't just because of the incident, it was that Puck, the very same Puck who pranked her and teased her since she was 11, was apologizing, which he never did, and he actually sounded kind, like he cared...<p>

She had no idea how to react. Of course she liked him, and maybe he liked her too, or maybe he didn't, she didn't know. The Incident made it even worse, because that just made things more difficult than they were. Thats the thing, their relationship was just so difficult.

She sat there, thinking, having this all run through her head in the dark, and she still didn't answer Puck.

"Grimm, you awake, I'm really am sorry, i didn't know that would happen"

_Wait, He caused this? _she thought, instantly getting mad, as her face grew red.

"What do you mean that wouldn't happen?"

"I ate a cookie, it must of been a teleporting cookie, and i asked if you were still in the shower."

Her rage grew more at each second. She stood up and opened up the door, furious.

"ITS CALLED MANNERS! ITS CALLED COMMON SENSE! YOU ASK BEFORE TAKING SOMETHING! YOU ASK BEFORE EATING ANYTHING CONSIDERING THIS HOUSE IS CRAZIER THAN THE CURCUS! AND ITS CALLED IF YOU DIDN'T PRANK ME IN THE FIRST PLACE, AND THEN DIDN'T THINK ABOUT ME IN THE SHOWER, THEN WE WOULDN'T OF HAD THIS MESS!"

She was staring at him, he looked terrified and a little bit hurt, but for some reason, that made her more angry.

"DON'T YOU SEE? THIS WAS ALL YOUR FAULT! I BET YOU THINK ITS FUNNY! THAT PROBABLY WHY YOUR IN HERE!"

She looked around, went to the door, opened it, looking for pranks. Puck looked at her curiously.

"what are you doing?" he asked

"Searching For your next stupid prank!" she yelled. "why don't you just go and leave me alone for once!"

Puck looked hurt and stood there, shaken, wondering why she had decided to attack him so viciously.

"Well fine then." He said, with more hurt than anything in his voice. "I'll go, but don't come running to me when you need help with keeping your sorry behind alive."

He Turned to the window, and opened it, and climbed out and popped out his wings, hovering just outside his window. Sabrina looked at the ground, ashamed of how much she hurt him.

"By the way." he said, causing her to look up into his eyes. "I really was sorry"

Sabrina saw how much she had made him feel bad, she could see it in his eyes, and was about to say something, to hopefully apologize herself, but he just turned away. He stayed outside her window for a few seconds, but then he flew off into the night, leaving Sabrina feeling guilty and close to tears at what she had done.

She walked over the window, looked around, hoping to see Puck, but she didn't, and closed it. She quickly crawled back into her closet, where she fought away tears and fell asleep til the next morning.

* * *

><p>Puck just didn't understand, he for once decided to come out and apologize, like a mature young man, but she just blew up on him. He was so hurt, though he didn't know why.<p>

Its just a girl, why should he care if she blew up or not? its just like any other time, he did something that made her mad, and she blew up. It should be funny, but it wasn't.

This wasn't one of the first times, but this was the first time that it meant something to try and calm her down and make her happy, but she just wanted to blow up.

_Fine! let her be that way! its not like i care about her anyway!..._

* * *

><p><em><em>**_Okay, there is your new chapter, and for those of you who like chat rooms and Grimm Advice, hold on for a few more days, if you want for grimm advice, give me more questions, i'll put them in the next chapter, i want to make the next chapters of all my stories long, and i know that this chapter isn't exactly long, but it is long for me_**

**_Review!  
><em>**


End file.
